The Destruction of the Four
by Ridiculousness808
Summary: A woman visits Fairy Tail and warns them that an evil man has just been broken out and is going to go after the elemental dragon slayers, he has powerful allies, is controlling dangerous creatures, and destroying towns. In order to protect what is most precious to him, Natsu will be tested. What will fairy tail do? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Natsu laughed as Lucy rambled to herself about getting half the reward due to Natsu destructive methods.

"This isn't funny! I can barely pay my rent now!" she exclaims.

"Well if the mayor hadn't been so stingy then we could've gotten the full reward" Natsu replies.

"Nooo if you hadn't gone overboard and destroy the town's bank then this wouldn't be happening! We're lucky they didn't lock us up" she shrieks furiously.

"Aye! Natsu you didn't have to destroy the whole building" Happy admits.

"Whatever, the job is done anyway" he retorts putting his hands behind his head.

She sighs and they continue walking toward the guild.

"HEY WE'RE BACK" Natsu yells going inside the guild and immediately starts fighting with Gray.

"Idiot" Lucy sighs and walks towards were Levy was sitting talking to Mira by the counter.

She sits down and sighs.

"Hey Lucy, why so sad?" Levy asks

"Natsu" is all she said.

"Oh has he finally confess" Mira pipes up coming from the kitchen.

Lucy flushes "N-No" she gasps.

Levy and Mira laugh.

"Oh too bad" Mira sighs and starts cleaning.

"So what did he do then" Levy asks still laughing.

"Well the job we all went on was to catch bank robbers, and we did catch them…Well Natsu did but he destroyed the bank in the process, so our reward was cut in half" she sighs.

"Well at least you got something. Oh see you later guys" and Levy leaves running towards Jet and Droy who were waiting by the entrance.

There was crashes behind Lucy so she turned.

She saw the whole guild in a fight that, of course Natsu started, and she could see him fighting with Gray.

"Where is Erza" she asks to no one in particular.

"She's on a mission, but she should be back anytime now" Mira answers standing by Lucy.

"Well she better get back soon, or it'll get out of hand" she says but laughs when she sees Natsu and Gray.

They were pulling on each other's hair and pulling each other's mouths while trying to call each other names, but it only came out as muffled words.

"Fifa brefa" Gray tried yelling.

"Fipper" Natsu tried yelling back.

And they continued, Lucy laughed and then saw Happy flying around Natsu and Gray cheering Natsu on.

Then Natsu punched Gray and laughed.

Then Erza came out of nowhere and punched them both.

"No fighting" she barks staring at them.

"A-Aye" they stutter. Satisfied, Erza walks away.

"I guess Erza's back" Mira giggles.

Lucy laughs.

The two boys separate. Gray left, and Natsu walked towards Lucy, and sat down and ordered food.

"Stupid Popsicle" he growled waiting.

Lucy laughed at him, while he glared at her, then his food came.

Of course he consumed it messily, and Lucy stared at him disgusted.

When he finished eating, he yawned and said "Well I am tired, bye Lucy"

"Okay, Bye Natsu see you tomorrow" she smiled.

Then he called Happy and they went home.

A few minutes later the guild door opened.

"You brats! Sit down we have a guest" Makarov yells walking into the guild.

The members started there questioning chatter that started getting loud.

"Shut up! This is Mikah and he'll be waiting here until the counsel comes so treat him nicely till then." He barks.

Then Master led Mikah to were Lucy and Mirajane were talking and left Mikah there with them, and went to his office.

"Hi" Mira smiled.

He smiled politely but didn't say anything.

"Well hi Mikah my name is Lucy and this is Mira" she introduced.

"Hello" he responded.

"So do you know why the counsel is coming?" Lucy asks.

"No" he mumbles.

"Okay" Lucy says feeling awkward.

"He was involved with an attack on a town" Master answers coming back from his office.

"What town?" Mira asks concerned.

"Sandalwood Town, and it seems this boy was the only survivor so the council wants ask him some questions" Master answers looking at the boy.

He was trembling and his eyes got wide.

"Hey Mikah, are you okay" Lucy asks shocked because he was fine seconds ago.

"He may be traumatized so we will not go into detail on the attack, so let's wait till the council comes" Makarov says patting the boy lightly, it calmed him down a bit.

30 minutes later some council members came and took Mikah and left without a word.

"Poor boy, he was the only survivor" Makarov frowns.

"Do they know who did it" Lucy asks.

"If they do, they aren't saying anything yet so we will see, good night" and he is gone.

"Yah I'll head home too, by Mira" Lucy says and starts walking.

"Bye Lucy" Mira waves.

* * *

When Natsu walked home he felt like someone was watching him, but it didn't really bother him so he ignored it.

When they got home, Happy yawned then purred "Night Natsu" and fell asleep.

Natsu laughed and said "Good night" and he walked to his hammock and lied down.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep and had a peculiar dream.


	2. Chapter 1

**My first story so I hope you like it, if not whatever but please review haha!**

**Disclaimer:**Well I never wrote a story before but as you know I do not own Fairy Tail but I love Fairy Tail.

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meetings**

I hear our footsteps as we walk across a long grass field and I see lights so i keep walking, then we pass a sign that says "Welcome to Sandalwood Town" were the hell am I? It was really cold, I thought. But why? And why am I walking towards a town with a red-haired man.

_Find them and dispose of them,_ I say. What? That's not my voice, what the hell is going on. _Yes sir,_ says the red-haired man and he's gone.

I stop, and these creatures walk right past me, but they stop and one comes forward. _What are your orders sir,_ the creature hissed, and the one who spoke was a demon looking creature with wings…wait is he talking to me? _Kill everyone you see except the earth dragon slayer; leave him to me,_ I say. Again not my voice, I think I'm in someone else's body; and wait did he say earth dragon slayer? Maybe I can ask about their dragon! Well if this body allows me but I just have to go with it.

All the creatures head towards the town, and I follow. Okay this is definitely not my body.

Boom!

Suddenly houses are being destroyed and there are screams and a smell I know too well.

Fire.

I wanted to run and help but my body is just standing here overlooking the burning town and its terrified people.

_Terra Stonetail come out, _I yell. As the city burned a tall, lean, muscular, middle-aged man with short coppered color hair with a long scar on his right eye comes forward and destroys a group of those flying creatures. _Stop this Perses_, he screams at me. Perses? Is that this persons body's name?

_So you finally show yourself dragon slayer,_ Perses say. Dragon Slayer? He's a dragon slayer. _Please stop this, your taking innocent lives! What is your reason? _He demands. _Well…..you of course, _Perses say. What the hell why does this Perses person want with an earth dragon slayer? This is just too weird.

_Earth dragon's quake,_ Perses leapt away and when he looked there is a huge crack from Terra to where he was standing. _Yes! I need that power, show me your strength Terra Stonetail_, Perses yells. Then the battle begins. At first I did not know what was happening but it seems this Perses person can use dark magic.

Terra shot earth spears at Perses, whom he dodged quite easily and he shot back these fast moving purple orbs back. Terra dodged them and shot more spears which Perses destroyed with the purple orbs and then he threw a huge black orb at Terra. _Dark Shroud,_ he whispered. Then the dark orb envelopes Terra, at first he was shrieking in pain, but then he started cracking and then shattered. After the orb's magic subsided Perses noticed that the body was just sand. _CRACK, _he looked down and Terra is coming out of the ground and he is just fine and he grabs Perses's feet and drags him underground. It was pitch black but this Perses person must have great night vision because he could see clear as day down here; it seemed he was in a round prison. _Earth Prison, _he heard Terra say and then the earth started crushing him and it was getting harder to breath. _Excellent, _Perses said and he had an evil grin on his face and _BOOM,_ the earth is gone and he was now floating in the air and staring at the shocked face of Terra. _H-How did you break out? No one has ever escaped my prison before,_ he pants. It seems that last spell took a lot out of him and required a lot of magic. _Simple really, you do know who you're fighting right? That shabby prison wouldn't even be able to hold any longer than it did at any time, but I doubt you could do that spell anyway, _he answered. Terra glares at Perses and claps his hands together, _Try to stop this, Dragon Slayer Secret Art Four Earth Pillars of Judgment, _he screams over the noise. It was so loud and we could see there were four 20 foot tall pillars closing around him and then we felt ourselves being buried underground. Suddenly there was a ringing noise and then the pillars shattered and started falling on the ground around me. _How nice of you to join us Marcus,_ he said.

Who in the hell is Marcus? Then the red-haired man from earlier walks out from the shadows. He is around my age, maybe older and has short bright red hair that is gelled back, and he is wearing a long black coat with a navy blue shirt and black jeans and combat boots. He seems like a sophisticated man but has an evil aura surrounding him._ I'm sorry master it seems the earth dragon slayers apprentices were more challenging than we thought, but both have been successfully dealt with, _he says with no emotion and drops two teenage boys on the ground. _YOU SHALL PAY,_ Terra screams and charges Marcus, but stops and drops to his knees. _It seems that last spell has used up all your magic,_ he grins. _So I can still fight with my fist,_ Terra yells and charges Perses, _Dark Shroud_, he murmurs and the same black orb envelopes Terra.

It seems this time it was the real thing because he screamed in agony and his body did not shatter. I felt so angry, just who are these people and why am I seeing through this man's eyes. I don't understand and this poor Terra person, losing his apprentices and having his town destroyed. I feel his anger as I would feel the same if this happened to Fairy Tail!

Suddenly Perses waves his hand and the black orb disappears and Terra falls to the ground, and we walk up to him. _I am truthfully sorry this had to happen to you, so blame your stupid dragon mentor for your fate, and your part of this plan I have that will bring destruction and pain to this world, _Perses speaks. _Now where are the other elemental users, for I know of the water users location, but where are the fire and air slayers location and their names_, he demands. _As if I would tell you bastard_, Terra snarls and spits in Perses's face. Hmm I like this guy, but why is Perses looking for elemental dragon slayers?

Perses wipes his face and strikes Terra's face, _how dare you! I will not ask again, where and who are they! _he yells. Terra just glares at Perses; just as he was about the strike Terra, one of his apprentices wakes up. _Wait, I will tell you but please don't hurt him anymore, _he pleads.

_Milo please don't, _Terra cries, _Silence,_ Perses snaps and tosses Terra to the side and strides toward Milo and lifts him by the collar of his shirt. _Now boy please do tell me,_ he smiles evilly. _Master spoke of a famous fire dragon slayer who trained under the fire dragon Igneel named…Natsu Dragneel, _he speaks.

Me! What the hell? I know I use fire magic but aren't there others? Well I want him to come so I can kick him and his henchmen's asses.

_Igneel? Haha yes he is quite powerful, so his apprentice should fit perfectly into my plan_, He says. What plan? And how does he know Igneel and why am I involved? Just who is this man?

_Well where is he and what of the air user, who is it?_ He demands. _I-I do not know_, Milo stutters. _Well you no longer have any purpose, disappear, _he smiles. And then he places his hand on his face and rips a black orb out of Milo who falls down….Lifeless. Perses eats the orb and smiles. _Delicious,_ he smirks.

The other boy wakes up and screams, _Milo! Milo! Brother! Please wake up!_ The boy pleads. _Milo!_ Terra cries _What the hell did you do? Mikah please run!_ He screams and pounds his fist into the ground that creates a huge sand cloud.

When it clears they can see Mikah crying and running towards the forest.

_Do not let him escape! Fool! _Perses orders. Marcus starts running but is stopped when earth spears fly towards him. He waves his hand and it's gone; turned into sand. _What kind of magic is this_, Terra demands._ None that should concern you, Dark Mist_, Perses answers and a dark mist starts creeping towards Terra and completely surrounds him, knocking him out cold.

_What of the boy, _Marcus asks. _Leave him; he was the weaker one anyway,_ Perses smirks.

The creatures from earlier come, and I see the town. It is in ruins and I can no longer hear any screaming; just a deathly silence. Why did these people have to suffer? I will avenge all of those who lost their lives.

I hear Marcus ordering the creature to carry Terra and bring him to the mountain. So is that where there hide out is? How the hell am I supposed to find them! Jeez my brain is not suited for this.

_I know you are watching Natsu Dragneel and you have seen what has happened to this town and the earth dragon slayer's loved one, the same will happen to you so be prepared, _Perses warns. What the hell? How does he know I'm here? Where the hell is here? But I will never let him hurt my friends!

_Well there is always the option of you coming to me and turning yourself in, so choose wisely now, _he says coolly. As if bastard…..but what if he isn't bluffing and comes to Fairy Tail? No I won't let that happen!

_Well see you soon,_ he says. And black.

JOLT

"Natsu, are you alright?" asks a concerned Happy.

"Yeah buddy, just a dream" I answer. Right?

"Aye, goodnight Natsu" he says sleepily.

"Goodnight Happy" I murmur.

What is going on?

To be continued...hopefully.

Well just to clear things up this was Natsu's P.O.V and it was a dream and he was looking through Perses eyes at the moment. All the Italicized words are what the people in the dream were saying. But during the whole entire fight it was in third person. Milo is 14 and Mikah is 12 and there brothers whom have been training under Terra for 2 years.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Natsu I'm headed to the guild" Happy exclaimed.

"Alright buddy, see you later." I say getting out of the hammock.

I am so tired, that dream felt so real! I couldn't even fall back asleep. I wonder what it meant.

I can't shake the feeling that I am being watched, but I don't smell or see anyone. Hmm maybe that dream is making me on edge. I guess I better head out too.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

"Ahhhhh" Lucy yawned. She stretched and got out of bed; she grabbed some clothes, and then went straight to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror "Oh jeez, my hair" she complained as she tried to brush it to perfection.

"Much better" she smiled looking at herself after half an hour of getting ready, she had a simple light blue tank top with white shorts, and then she walked out of the bathroom.

CLING! BAM!

Lucy stopped in her tracks, she cautiously went to her keys and whip, and it seems the noise came from the kitchen. She walked soundlessly towards the kitchen; she got her whip ready and walked toward the sound. She wasn't surprised on what she saw so she walked up to the intruder and hit them on the back of its head. "What the hell" the intruder yelled.

"Oh my god Natsu I'm going to strangle you!" she screamed. "Oh morning Lucy, what's up" he grinned. "Don't what's up Lucy me! What did I say about coming into my house without permission, and this time I thought you were a burglar!"

He laughed. "What is so funny Natsu?" she asked. "Yo-ou" he said in between laughs.

"May I ask why?"

"Because you always overreact" he said laughing.

She turned red, "That is not true!" she said getting ready to hit him.

"Alright, alright sorry Lucy, but you got any food? I'm starving" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but none for you!" she exclaimed looking directly in his face.

That's when she noticed, Natsu had dark bags under his eyes. "Natsu, have you been sleeping okay" she asked concerned.

This caught Natsu off guard "Umm yah, why do you ask?"

"Because you have bags under your eyes, if something is wrong you would tell me right?"

"…."

"Natsu, are you okay? Answer me"

"Oh yah, Lucy sorry I was kind of spacing out, but of course I would tell you" he smiled.

"Alright" she said not convinced. She noticed his partner in crime wasn't here, "Where's Happy?"

"Oh he's at the guild, he wanted to see Charle, but because you're not giving me food, I'll head there too. See ya" he said as he jumped out the window.

"Use the door" she screamed after him.

"He gives me such a headache, but what is his problem, first he spaces out and then lies to me" she sighed.

She locked her door and headed to the guild, but she was unaware someone had watched her and the pink-haired boy's conversation. The person slipped into the shadows, and was gone, for now.

When Lucy finally got to the guild, she wasn't surprised to find a fight. So she ducked and weaved through all the fighting members, and made it to the counter.

"Morning Mira" Lucy said.

"Good Morning Lucy, want anything?" she smiled.

"An Omelet would be lovely" she answered.

"Coming right up" and she walked away.

"Stupid fire breather give back my boxers!" a naked Gray demanded.

"Hahaha then don't leave it around idiot" he answered.

"What did you call me!" he yelled and tackled the pink-haired mage.

"Oomph" is all he said and the boxers flew out of his hand.

SPLAT!

Gray's boxers landed in Erza's face and slide down onto her cake which she was enjoying.

"NATSU! GRAY! GET OVER HERE!" the scarlet-haired mage demanded turning as red as her hair with anger.

"RUN" they both squealed, and ran for their lives.

Erza chased the two boys around the guild and finally caught them and left their faces almost unrecognizable.

"Idiots" is all the stellar mage said as she finished her omelet.

Mira giggled and said "It wouldn't be Fairy Tail without those idiots".

And they both laughed.

* * *

When the fighting died down and it was more or less quiet, you could tell Makarov Dreyar was busy working in his office, when he sensed an interesting magic.

"Hmm, what is this feeling?" he said to himself.

But something caught his attention and he could sense someone near that isn't from Fairy Tail.

"Show yourself or I will use force" he said.

"As I thought, you aren't master of Fairy Tail for nothing" a serene voice said as a young woman in a white dress walked in, she had long brown hair that was pulled into a tight high bun and she was quite beautiful.

"Well may I ask, who you are?" he asked

"Straight to the point, I see. Well my name is Lyra Malik" she answered.

"So what brings you to my office Lyra? You could have easily used the guild front door" the master says smoothly.

"Well if you must ask, I foretold this way would be easier" she smiled.

"What do you mean by foretold Miss Malik?"

"I am a prophet Makarov Dreyar and I have seen myself talking to you in your office without your whole entire guild knowing, and if I may I would like to keep it that way" she replies.

"I understand, but what brings you here, a prophet in my office is quite unusual"

"Well I must talk to your Dragon Slayers" she says emotionless.

"Why?"

"Because there is evil coming and it involves your Dragon Slayers, so may I speak with them? It is urgent." She asks politely.

"I'm sorry my dear there is no proof that I can trust you and that you're a prophet, if you don't have any then you may not speak with them" he says sternly.

"Alright, in 2 days' time there will be an attack on a group from your guild that will go on a mission, and if I am right then will I have permission?"

"Yes."

"Alright I shall be back" she walks out the door and is gone.

"What is going on?" Makarov asks himself quietly.

* * *

"So Lucy you want to go on a mission?" Erza asks.

"Yah, with everyone right?" Lucy confirms.

"Of course, besides Wendy and Charle though, they already left on one"

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Well the job I chose says we need to protect a carriage from Clover town to the clients house in the mountains from danger, and the reward is 900,000" she explains.

"Sounds great I will start packing, but did you tell Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asks.

She laughs "No, those two idiots are too scared to come near me at the moment. So please inform them." And she's gone.

* * *

Lucy later told Natsu and Gray about the mission and they all decided to meet at the train station at 7 a.m. sharp.

Natsu and Lucy walked home with Happy hovering above; they had just finished dinner at a restaurant not so far away.

As they walked a beautiful woman in a white dress stopped them.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia?" she asks.

"Yes, but who are you?" Lucy asks.

"That is not important, but what is I must ask you to not go on your mission tomorrow."

"W-Why?"

"Please no more questions, just listen to me and stay in magnolia" she demands.

"I'm sorry but I won't listen to someone who I don't know but apparently knows me and won't even tell me how, also you won't tell us why you are asking us this." Natsu snaps.

"Please, I know it does not make sense but you mustn't go" she pleads.

"Good-bye" He says and walks past her with Lucy and Happy following.

"What was that about" Lucy says.

"I don't know but she's crazy, no way is she preventing me from going on this mission" he states.

"Aye" Happy agrees.

* * *

The next morning there were no interruptions and Team Natsu were able to make it to the train on time.

"Ughhhh" Natsu gargles as his motion sickness kicks in.

"Pathetic" Gray snorts.

"Shu—"but Natsu was cut off as a wave of nausea hits him.

"Hey leave him alone" Lucy snaps.

"Alright, Alright" says Gray as he backs off.

BONK!

Natsu is on the ground knocked out.

"Oops sorry Natsu I didn't mean to elbow your face" Erza apologies.

"Umm Erza how was that an accident?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Well when I got up I tripped and I caught myself by elbowing Natsu but it seems my fall knocked him out" she explains.

"O-Okay I see Erza, at least he won't be barfing anymore."

"Yes Good Job" Gray says in between laughs.

"Hey Happy I was wondering, has Natsu been having trouble sleeping lately?" Lucy asks.

"Well 2 days ago he woke up sweating and scared" Happy murmured.

"Do you know why?"

"No he didn't want to talk about"

"Oh I see well he'll tell us when he's ready" she says smiling

"Aye!"

* * *

As everyone got off the train, Natsu was furious about Erza's accidental knock out.

"I said it was an accident didn't I!" she yells.

"Aye" Natsu cowers.

Everyone laughed except them.

Later the team met an elderly couple, who were the ones that sent out the request, and they were very nice, and they had a carriage that was full of merchandise the couple must've bought.

"Hello my name is Diane and this is my husband Peter" she says shaking everyone's hand. "And thank you for taking our request"

"Of course, it's our pleasure" Erza says politely.

"Well as you can see, we are not in the strongest shape and that is why we need your assistance, so please help us get to our destination" Diane explains.

"Of course. Natsu you will cover the back, Gray you are the left side and Lucy you are the right, and I will be in the front." She barks.

"Aye" they all say.

As the journey began, there were no disturbances and the group was able to get by peacefully until nightfall came.

It started when they were making camp.

First, Gray and Peter went to get fire wood while everyone else set up camp.

"So Peter were you and Diane on a trip, because that is a lot of stuff in your carriage" Gray points out.

Peter just nods.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Peter just nods, again.

"Okay then back to collecting wood" Gray mumbles awkwardly.

"Peter?"

Peter was gone and the wood he collected was on the ground.

"Hey Peter where are you, this isn't funny" Gray questions.

THUMP

Something fell out of a tree.

It was Peter's body….but it looked like a skin suit, and the inside was hollow and there were eye holes and nothing filled the body.

"What the hell?" Gray says investigating the body.

A winged creature flew at Gray with a roar.

Gray was caught off guard but dodged it. It was a demon looking creature with glowing red eyes and dark black wings. He noticed the creature still had some skin and hair left on its body.

"Oh my god, are you Peter?" he says shocked.

The beast laughs; it's a deep hissing laugh.

"Yes stupid human, that was just some extra skin I had on me, I killed the real one 2 days ago" he said smiling with his razor sharp teeth.

"Then did you send out this request?"

"No, the old hag did but we just took their identities" he says now crouching.

"What do you mean we?" Gray said darkly.

The beast laughed "You are all fools" and he leapt at Gray.

Gray dodged, and said"Ice make Sword"and Gray swung the ice sword and cut the beast on its shoulder. It squealed and flew away.

"Oh no" Gray said.

Then he bolted towards the camp, but there was no camp, because it was being attacked and destroyed.

"Gray! Thank god you're alright; it seems Diane and Peter were fakes and creatures in disguise" Erza states.

"I know I injured Peter when he attacked me"

"Alright get ready there are more" she commands.

In the distance there was a swarming black cloud, which was coming closer and closer to where the team was standing.

It was a swarm of winged beasts.

Natsu attacked the creature that Diane turned into to.

"Fire Dragons Roar"and the creature shrieked as it was hit by the fire and was turned to ash.

"Okay it seems there weak to fire, and I think that was Diane" Natsu says proudly.

"Well it seems a lot more are coming" Erza says as she equips to her black wing armor.

The creatures land on the camp ground.

"I'm all fired up!" and they charge.

The battle was fierce.

Lucy yelled "Gate of the Golden Bull"and Taurus was summoned, while Taurus was fighting the creatures, and Lucy fought back with her whip.

Gray and Erza were side by side and were a force to be reckoned with.

Natsu and Happy were doing aerial and ground attacks, and killed many creatures.

"These are the creatures from my dream" Natsu said quietly to himself in a daze as he remembered his dream.

"Natsu are you okay" Happy asks.

"Just fine, get ready!" and a group flew up to meet them in the sky.

"You are a dragon slayer" one hissed.

"Yah what of it" he answers challengingly.

"Master will be pleased"

"Master? Who is your Master?" he snarled.

No one answered but instead leapt and slashed at Natsu.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist" and the creature got hit and cowered and flew away. Another came at him and slashed at him, and cut him on his side.

The wound turned green.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"I'm alright, but keep fighting." And they charged at the creatures.

* * *

SLASH and another creature fell by Erza's sword.

"There are so many" Erza exclaims.

"I know but we gotta keep going" Gray yells back

One creature flew down and slashed at Gray's bare back with its claws.

He grunted and fell on one knee.

"Gray! Are you alright" Erza yelled and cut the creature in half.

The wound on his back turned a sour green.

"Yah but it hurts like hell" he then slashed another creature.

"Erza look out!" he warned and leapt for her.

Just as he warned her a creature flew from behind and clamped down on her leg. She screamed and stabbed the creature in the head. It let go and fell to the ground.

Her wound turned green also.

"Damn it, I wasn't alert enough" she yelled at herself.

"Never mind there are still more" Gray yelled and killed another creature.

* * *

Taurus said "Sorry Lucy" and he was gone, he was sent to the spirit realm.

"Taurus!" she hollered, but was attacked by beast. She used her whip to injury some and keep them away.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled coming from the sky.

"Duck" he commanded. She did what she was told.

"Fire Dragon's Roar"_, _and the attacking beast were turned to ash.

"Thanks" she said.

"Glad to help" he grinned.

Seeing their opponents were strong the creatures retreated into the night, and were gone.

They all gathered together.

"We need to get back to the guild, so we ca- " Erza was cut off as her bite wound burned.

"What is happening?" she said shocked, they all looked at her.

The wound was creating green lines throughout her leg and it was moving fast.

She collapsed.

"Erza!" Lucy screamed.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Past Unraveled **

She collapsed.

"Erza!" they panicked.

She screamed in pain and was clutching her leg, they looked at the wound. The green lines going throughout her leg started turning black. Blood and a black liquid were flowing freely from her wound.

She was shaking.

"Erza! Please stay with me! Natsu! Gray! Help me!" Lucy cried, looking down at Erza who was squirming in pain.

She screamed again and clutched her leg.

"I-I can't, something is wrong I feel nauseas" Gray replied, who was swaying.

Natsu was clutching his side, as it burned.

"Why is it hurting now?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Both their wounds turned black but did not spread out like Erza's, but both were on the ground in pain.

"What is going on?" Lucy cried, as she clenched the sides of her head.

Happy is sobbing and holding Natsu's vest.

"I-I don't know what to do. Please someone hel—"

"Hold her leg" someone ordered cutting her off.

Lucy looked up "Y-You from before"

It was the woman in white they had seen before in Magnolia. _Why is she here?_ She thinks to herself

"Yes, Yes now do as I say!" she spat, grabbing Erza's leg.

Lucy scrambled to Erza's side and held her leg also.

"Now I need you to push on her leg and push all the black liquid out" she commanded.

Lucy added pressure to her hold and Erza screamed out, Lucy flinched and let go.

"No! don't stop keep going until the liquid is out! Ignore her cries or she will die!" the woman ordered, as she was squeezing Natsu's wound, who was screaming in pain.

_ Poor Natsu! But no I have to help!_

Lucy looked at Erza and pushed down again on her leg. She screamed but Lucy kept going until she saw the liquid starting to be pushed out of the wound.

"It's working" she whispered.

"Yes it is, keep going, but I am just about finished with the dragon slayer so I shall help your other friend" the woman sighs.

"Thank you, and I am so sorry we didn't listen" Lucy says as tears start trickling down her cheeks.

"It is alright your friends will survive but first we must get them to the guild" she breathed.

"I'm so glad, but mind if I ask how do you know about us and who are you?" Lucy stared at the woman who just saved her friends lives.

"I will explain everything at the guild, but my name is Lyra Malik, now please drag your friend and come sit near me, I will take us back to your guild" she commands.

With the help from Happy they were able to drag Erza's unconscious body by Lyra.

"How?" Lucy asked looking pale from pushing on Erza's wound.

Lyra smiles "Find out" and she chants "Fairy Tail Guild hall"

And the world starts spinning, Lucy almost barfed, but she was suddenly thrown to the ground.

Into the middle of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"Oww" she grumbles.

But she realizes what just happen and rushes to her friends, and it seems Lyra was nowhere to be seen.

The guild was in complete shock, first they were drinking and fighting and suddenly Team Natsu comes falling out the sky and half of them unconscious.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaims "What Happened?"

"Gray-sama! Who did this to you?" Juvia wails.

Everyone rushed towards their comrades.

"Please just help them" Lucy sobs.

"What happened!?" the master demands making his way through the crowd and stops in front of Lucy.

He looked at his children, _This is exactly what the prophet spoke of, damn it! Why did I ignore it! _

"Hurry get them to the infirmary and Lucy we shall talk after" he says calmly.

Lucy nods and is comforted by Levy.

There injured friends were rushed to the infirmary and had treatment started on them immediately.

Then the guild doors were pushed open.

"Makarov Dreyar you did not heed my warning! And see what has happened" Lyra bellows walking toward the master.

The guild starts yelling in protest about who she is and what she is talking about.

"SILENCE" he roars.

"Miss Malik we shall discuss this later, but please explain to me what happened and how you transported 5 people here in an instant" he says still calm.

"They were attacked by creatures in disguise, and I used magic of course! But where are they I must over look there treatment" she says irritated.

"In the infirmary" he answers.

"Thank you" and she walks toward the infirmary.

* * *

In the infirmary, Lyra stood at the bedside of Erza while Lucy was sitting on a chair between Natsu and Gray's beds, and master stood looking at them by the door.

Lucy was thoroughly checked for any wounds, and she was fine besides being a little shaken.

"What were those things? You knew how to help them from the wounds those creatures inflicted, so you must know something? Lucy asked looking down.

"They are called Dracones, and they are ancient creatures that have been sealed for thousands of years" Lyra says pursing her lips in a thin line.

"Then why are they here?" Lucy croaked.

"It seems they were summoned by dark magic, these creatures were sealed for their blood-thirst and their wild and unpredictable behavior, and they were known for not being smart so it is strange that they disguised themselves as humans and had a synchronized attack….but I thin—"

"They were being controlled by someone" Makarov concurred.

"Precisely" she agreed.

"But by who? Who would want to attack us?" Lucy questioned.

"I shall answer right after the fire and air dragon slayers are awake and here" Lyra says sternly.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Mirajane said come straight in here, oh no what happened?" a shocked Wendy came in and ran to their friends.

"They are safe and will heal soon, but hello Wendy Marvell my name is Lyra Malik and I have been waiting a longtime to meet you" Lyra said putting out her hand.

"Hello Miss Lyra" Wendy said shyly and shook her hand.

Lyra laughed "Well all were waiting on is Mr. Dragneel"

"Well what happened to them anyway" Wendy muttered.

"They were attacked during a mission by deadly creatures called Dracones" Lyra answered.

"Well I'm relieved that they are alright" she sighed.

* * *

_Did my creatures show you that I was serious dragon slayer?_ That voice it sounds so familiar, _He laughed, stupid boy you don't remember? No matter you shall see me in person soon, Good-bye._

Natsu's eyes snapped open.

His head hurt.

It was pounding and his side was burning, _but_ _why?_

_That's right! We were attacked! Where is everyone?_

Natsu bolted upright, but winced, scaring Lucy. He looked around.

"Natsu! I'm so glad you're awake" she said relieved.

"So you finally woke up pinky" Gray smirked walking into the room.

His front and back were bandaged.

"Shut up! Are we in the guild?" he asked, realizing his side was bandaged also.

"Yah, after you guys passed out Lyra came and healed you guys and brought us here" Lucy replied.

Natsu looked to his left and saw Erza sleeping on the bed.

Following his gaze, Lucy answered his unspoken question "She still hasn't woken up, but Lyra said she'll be fine"

"Who the hell is Lyra?" he growled.

"That would be me" and the said woman walked into the room.

"You're the woman from before! The one who tried to stop us!" he yelled.

"Yes I am, and see when you don't listen" she frowned. "My name is Lyra Malik"

"Nice to meet you and thanks" he said cautiously.

"Oh don't have to be so cautious I am on your side" she smiled.

"Yah Natsu she's on our side, so I think we can trust her." Lucy defended.

Natsu growled, still unconvinced.

"Oh Natsu you are finally awake" said Master as he walks in with Wendy, Charle, and Happy.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed and flew into his chest.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Aye"

"Well since everyone is here I shall start explaining everything" Lyra starts.

"It first started with the attack on Sandalwood town"

Natsu flinched, _wasn't that the town name that was in my dream._

"Hmm seems you remember Dragneel"

Natsu looks at her confused, "Remember what?"

"Your dream" she cooed

"Natsu, what is she talking about?" Lucy asked, surprised on Natsu's reaction to the conversation.

"I had a dream a few days ago about the attack on Sandalwood Town" he mumbles.

"That is because I wanted to show you what is happening to this world" Lyra spoke calmly.

"You were the one! You were the one that made me see through that man's eyes!" he bellowed.

"Yes." She says calmly.

"Lyra what was in the vision you showed Natsu?" Master asked now interested.

"It was the attack Perses issued with his army" she says flatly.

"What! Perses! What is he doing out of prison?"

"It seems one of his followers broke him out" she says grimly.

"Wait, who is this Perses guy?" Gray interrupted.

"Yah and why did he attack that town?" Lucy asked now intrigued.

"Well I will start this story then" Lyra says and started talking.

"When Zeref ruled he had many followers, and he had one named Tyson who was the darkest above all and the most murderous. He and Zeref took many lives, but when Zeref was sealed the counsel went after his followers. Tyson was first, but unbeknownst of the counsel; Tyson got a woman pregnant. Tyson put a spell on the woman and was later captured and executed. Tyson's spell was the baby that was born would inherit all his powers. Later the woman gave birth to a son, which she named Perses. At first the boy seemed normal, that was until he turned 15. At age 15, Perses did not understand his powers his father had given him, so one day he became angry and lost control, he ended up destroying the whole town. He became bitter and lonely, which caused his powers to grow stronger, so to take out his anger he started killing people. He killed more and more, but one day a powerful mage sealed him and he would sleep until awakened. Perses stayed asleep until 10 years ago, someone woke him up, and Perses went on a rampage and killed so many innocent people. He was later caught and sent to prison, until someone broke him out recently."

"So this Perses guy was the one who attacked Sandalwood Town?" Gray asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Do you know why?" master asked, remembering there were no known survivors of the attack.

"Natsu does" she replied.

All eyes were on Natsu now, looking at him expectantly. So he started talking.

"In the vision that Lyra showed me, I was looking through Perses eyes during the attack and he sent his army to attack and destroy the town while he looked for someone. His name was Terra Stonetail and he was an Earth dragon slayer. They fought and Terra lost, but Perses kept saying he was glad Terra was strong and he would be perfect for this plan he had. Then he started yelling about finding the locations of a fire and air dragon slayer."

Wendy and Lucy gasped.

But Natsu continued "Then someone said my name but not my location and I guess Perses sensed me and knew who I was because he started talking to me directly, it was really weird, and he said he would find me."

"But I'm ready! Let that bastard come!" he yelled.

"Calm down, you pyro, we need to seriously think about this" Gray stated.

"Yes, Natsu calm down, we need to think this through, did he say anything else?" master muttered looking down at his clasped hands.

"Well he said he knew the water users location"

"What!" Lyra screamed making everyone jump.

"I did not see that! But how did he find her, I told her to keep hidden" she whispered to herself pacing around the room.

"Who is this her?" Natsu asked.

She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"The water user" she answered.

* * *

A red haired man walked through a town. He believed it was called Seanco Town, but wasn't so sure.

He looked and there was a crowd of people gathered around the mayor of this town.

He sensed it, the person he was looking for; she was here in this crowd.

His eyes scanned the crowd and locked on a person with a black hood on their head.

"I found you my dear" he smirked.

* * *

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Water Falls**

She felt eyes on her as she walked through the crowd, so she glances in that direction and saw a tall, muscular young man with bright red hair gelled back staring directly at her. _Don't tell me they found me already! Damn it! I'm not taking any chances; I need to get out of here._

She bolted, and the person watching her followed. _I have no choice._

"Water Mist" and she vanished from sight.

Her pursuer stopped and stared directly at her and walked away.

_Thank God, he can't see through my illusion._

Her magic created a mist that hid her from sight. So she ran to her home.

A waterfall crashed down on the rocks as she walked towards it and vanished inside of it.

She was in a secret cave only she and one other person knew.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"No!" Lyra screamed, catching everyone off guard.

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"They have found her, no, no this isn't good we need to help her" she rambles.

"Wait how do you know, and do you mean the water user?" Lucy interrupts

"Yes and I am a prophet, so Makarov do you believe me now!" as Lyra stares out the window.

Everyone was shocked but for some reason believed what she said.

"I believe you now Miss Malik, but what of the water user? Who is she?" master huffs, as he gets up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Her name is Kira Shades and she was raised by a Water Dragon named Ezio that disappeared, much like you Natsu."

"How do you know that?" he asks shocked to hear there was another dragon slayer's dragon disappeared.

"Like I have said, I am a prophet and I have foreseen all of this, in order to be where I am now." Lyra stammers.

"Right, Right but who found her anyway?" he asks.

"One of Perses henchmen, named Marcus"

"I remember him! He has red hair and has an interesting magic, almost like he can cancel out any magic"

"Yes, exactly, you seem sharper than you look" she muses.

"Hey!" but Natsu just realized something.

"Were you the one watching me?" he glares.

"Yes, and I swear I concealed my presence" she mutters.

"Well I couldn't see you but I felt something, and I feel so violated" he cringes.

She laughs "Sorry, but anyway Marcus's only flaw is he cannot cancel out holder type magic like Lucy's or Erza's so it good we have you on our side" she points out looking at Lucy, who was listening intently.

She adds "Well in my vision I saw him looking at Kira in Seanco Town yesterday, but I can no longer see what is happening so I must go there as soon as possible!" she panics heading for the door.

Makarov grabs her arm before she walks out "Wait we shall help"

She nods. "Thank you"

* * *

"How could you let her escape Marcus!" the master bellows

"I am sorry sir, she seems to have a magic that can erase her presences because I could not sense or see her" Marcus weakly responds.

"No matter my creatures will make her come out" the master chuckles.

"But sir, I think the prophet is on to us. We should wait she could bring the other slayers with her." Marcus points out.

"Yes maybe she will, I will wait but for now keep up your guard and find the girl and the prophet" the master orders.

"Yes sir" and Marcus gets ready to leave.

But something stopped him.

There was someone yelling profanities and threats downstairs.

"Oh it seems our guest woke up, I shall go greet him" the master smirks and starts walking.

"Don't kill him Perses, we need him alive for your plan" Marcus said, following the master out.

Perses laughs and shrugs "I will see"

"Oh and Marcus if you come across the fire user don't fight him, i want to. My creatures have informed me that he is strong and I want to make him suffer" he says and then walks downstairs.

"Yes sir" and then he thinks of something.

"And I thought prophets were supposed to be smart" Marcus murmurs smiling leaving the mountain towards the quiet town.

* * *

"Are you okay Kira, you look shaken?" a dark blue exceed staring at the girl in front of him.

The girl was sitting on a rock looking through the waterfall as if waiting for someone, she was around 18 and had long wavy black hair and was still wearing the cape that covered her head and she was wearing a blue shirt with jeans, and she was wearing a black belt that held a dagger and had black combat boots on.

"Yes Kai, I am fine but I think the people that Lady Lyra warned us about are here." She says still staring outside.

"Did they see you" the blue exceed named Kai asked.

"One did, he had bright red hair and seemed to know who I was"

"How did you get away?"

"I used Water Mist, and he couldn't see me so I escaped"

"Well your safe here, only Lyra knows of this place"

"I know, and I hope she saw this and is coming here, that man who saw me had a menacing aura and seemed very strong, I wouldn't want to fight him alone" she says getting up from the rock.

"Don't worry you got me?" Kai exclaims leaping at Kira.

She laughed catching him "I know" and they go deep in the cave.

* * *

"Erza! You're awake!" Lucy chimes.

"How long was I out" she asks getting up.

She looked at her leg, the there was no pain and it was wrapped neatly.

"About a day"

"How did we get here?"

The door opens.

"Great! You're awake" Lyra exclaims walking in.

"My name is Lyra Malik and I was the one who brought you here"

"You have my gratitude, but where is everyone?" she asks getting up completely.

"Downstairs" Lucy says helping her.

"Erza, I hope you don't mind that I did an instant heal spell on you?" Lyra asked as her eyes glance at Erza's wrapped leg.

"No, it does not hurt at all" she murmurs moving her leg.

"That is because the venom is out, the creatures that attacked you contains venom in their tail, claws, and teeth. You got it the worst because one bit you, but your fine now and the spell I cast on you healed you while you were asleep." She smiles.

"Thank you, but what about you Lucy? And Natsu and Gray? Are they alright?" she asks looking around.

"I'm fine and so are Natsu and Gray, Lyra healed them also" Lucy shared.

"Good, so what did I miss" she asks looking between Lucy and Lyra.

"Lucy dear would you please fill her in" Lyra asks walking out the door.

"Okay, so it started when we….." and Lucy explains everything she'd heard.

"I see, and are we going to help Kira?" Erza asked now understanding the scenario.

"Yes we were waiting for you to wake up"

"Well I'm awake, let us leave then"

"Alright, let's go downstairs." And they both leave.

When Erza and Lucy made it downstairs they could see Lyra standing on a table talking to the guild members, who were all staring at her.

"The reason I am here is because I believe an evil man named Perses will be targeting two of your members" Lyra yells catching the full attention of everyone.

"Who?" Gajeel yells out the crowd.

"Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell" she answers looking for them.

The guild starts yelling and asking questions.

"Why would someone come after them?" someone in the crowd yells.

"Because I am a prophet and I have seen Perses create a plan that involves the four main elemental dragon slayers Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. Unfortunately my powers prevent me from seeing what his plan is, but I believe Natsu and Wendy are the only Fire and Air Dragon Slayers alive so that is why he will go after them. I have also seen Perses capture the earth dragon slayer and he will now go after the Water dragon slayer." She finishes.

"Why should we believe you!" someone yells, and then the crowd starts yelling in agreement.

"She speaks the truth" master yells silencing everyone then he continues.

"At first I did not believe her also, but seeing the consequences for doubting her made me realize she is telling the truth and we can trust her" he finishes.

"Yah, she's alright" Natsu grins walking forward.

"So what do you want us to do" Erza asks walking forward next to Natsu.

Lyra smiles gratefully,_ this is a great guild._

* * *

"When I first met Kira it was in Seanco Town, and she has a secret cave over there, so we will start there" Lyra explains.

"Alright, Team Natsu shall go" master orders.

"But master if they are going after Natsu and Wendy, wouldn't it be wise to not let them go" Levy said.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy whined.

"Yah, the shrimps right" Gajeel agreed.

"Shut up! Metal face I can take care of myself and there is no way I am not going on this quest!" Natsu retorted.

"Well Levy does have a point, Lyra what do you think?" Master glances at her.

"Well I need Natsu's power if the creatures attack the town, so he is a must".

"It is there choice" master says, and everyone stares at the dragon slayers.

"I'm going" Natsu says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to help everyone!" Wendy chimes in.

"I'm sorry Wendy dear, I cannot risk you getting hurt so you must stay here" Lyra says hugging the young girl.

"Alright" Wendy sighs and walks away with Charle following.

"Don't worry Levy-Chan, we're Fairy Tail's strongest team, we'll be fine" Lucy reassures the girl.

She nods.

"Alright it's settled, but be careful!"

"Yes" they all say and touch Lyra as she chants "Seanco Town" and there gone.

"Master are you sure?" Levy asked concerned looking at Makarov

"Yes, and I hope I made the right decision" and he walked to his office.

* * *

"Oomph" Natsu landed on the ground.

"Wooahh" Gray yelled and flew next to Natsu on the ground.

Erza lands perfectly on her feet next to the two boys and says "That was interesting" and she walks away.

Happy flies down smoothly and lands.

"Ahhh" Lucy screamed and landed on Natsu.

Natsu yelped when she landed.

"Sorry Natsu!" she blushed and got off.

"It's alright but you're heavier than you look" he said getting up and rubbing his stomach where she landed.

Lucy flushed and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hmmph" and she stomps away after Erza.

"Not cool" Gray shakes his head and follows Lucy with Happy following behind also shaking his head.

"What?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow but follows anyway.

When they finally caught up to Erza, they see her talking to Lyra about something but they did not hear because they stopped talking when the rest of the group came in.

"Hey Lyra where do you go when you transport? Because last time you disappeared too" Lucy observed.

"Oh I just get transported a little bit farther than my destination, but if someone is transported with me than they are transported closer than me" she explains.

"Okay I see that's complicated" Natsu explains rubbing his head where Lucy hit him.

He looked at Lucy, they made eye contact but Lucy was actually glaring at him then looked away.

_What did I say to make her so angry? Nah she'll get over it, she can't stay mad at me forever,_ he thinks to himself.

"So where is the waterfall?" Erza growls.

_Why is Erza mad; maybe it was there earlier conversation _Lucy thinks and looks at Natsu but regrets it instantly when she sees him looking directly at her, she looks away again._ Damn! Stop staring at me! Especially after you went and said that, what a jerk! _

"This way" Lyra answers not fazed by Erza's tone and leads the way.

Team Natsu followed Lyra for about 30 minutes and they came upon a beautiful waterfall.

"Beautiful" Lucy gasps smiling wide.

As the water hit the rocks the mist caused colorful rainbows to form in all directions that almost made the waterfall look like a mirage.

"Yes it is, isn't it" Lyra admires and walks towards it.

"Oi where are you going?" Gray asked surprised.

"Into the cave of course, now come" she replies walking into the waterfall.

Erza followed grumpily, then Lucy, then Gray and Natsu exchanged glances and walked in also.

Happy panicked and tried hiding under Natsu's scarf but it didn't work and he still got soaked.

"Kira! It is I Lyra and some friends, come out!" She yells.

There was shuffling at the back of the cave and then an 18 year old girl with black hair comes walking out, with a dark blue cat flying beside her.

"Finally Lyra you're here!" she says relieved.

_Wow she's pretty, _Lucy thinks looking at the girl in front of her.

"Oh Kira these are members from Fairy Tail, this is Erza and Lucy" as she points at the said girls.

"And this is Gray and Happy, and this is Natsu who is a fire dragon slayer" Lyra introduces.

"Hello to all of you, my name is Kira Shades and this is Kai; my exceed" Kira explains.

"Hello" Kai says.

"Well since we are all introduced let's get to business" Lyra says clasping her hands.

"As you all know Kira is a water dragon slayer, and Perses next target so we must find out who saw her" she explains looking at Kira.

"Kira, do you remember who saw you"

"He was tall, muscular, he was wearing a black coat and had bright red hair gelled back" she explains remembering her pursuer.

"Marcus" Natsu murmurs

"Yes it seems it is, so my vision was correct" Lyra concurs biting her lip.

"So that means there here looking for Kira" Lucy exclaims.

"Yes and we need to prevent them from taking her and destroying another town" Lyra frowns looking away.

"How? If they really are controlling those creatures, how can we protect the citizens from harm?" Gray interrupts.

"By kicking there asses!" Natsu yells punching his hand.

"No Natsu we need a plan" Lucy argues.

Natsu pouts and Lucy sighs then looks at Lyra.

"If they truly are here than we need to be alert at all times, they could attack the town at any time, and there are innocent people here!" Kira exclaims hugging Kai.

"Alert at all times, you say" a deep voices echoes.

"Who's there!" Lyra yells in direction of the voice.

"Oh dear sister have you lost your touch" the voice cooed.

"What are you talking about!" she snaps.

A man with bright red hair gelled back walks out.

Lyra looks at his face and pales, she is speechless.

"So you do remember your brother" he smirks stopping a few feet in front of everyone.

"Lyra what is he talking about!" Lucy exclaims staring at the Lyra's pale face .

"He is my younger brother" she mutters.

Marcus smiles.

* * *

To be continued...

P.S- If you are confused, I will explain everything in the next chapter :) so keep reading!

Also sorry i did some changes so this chapter isnt new.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Enemies**

"H-How?" Lyra gasps.

"Simple really, when the entrance collapsed I ran into a cavern away from the dragon's flames and there was someone inside the cave….Master Perses. He was in a crystal tomb that a wizard sealed him in many years ago; I heard him calling out to me, telling me to release him, and I did. The power was unimaginable and he saved me from the cave."

"Dragon?" Natsu repeats softly.

Lyra starts sobbing "L-Li-Liam" she cries.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" he screams.

He then regains his composure and continues "Anyway, I served him for 5 years and he gave me my powers and name that I have now, until he was caught" he starts grinding his teeth.

"The stupid fucking council! Ruining everything, the plan we made had to wait because of them! But no matter I was still able to break him out and we could proceed with our plan. So first we released the Dracones, that Lord Perses took control of, then we captured the Earth Dragon Slayer, and now I am here to proceed with the plan" he finishes.

"How could you help their kind" he snarls at his sister.

Lyra starts crying and Lucy hugs her trying to comfort her.

"What are you talking about" Gray yells at him.

"I don't have to answer that" he hisses angrily.

"Why did you stay with him" Lyra gasps looking at him.

"He gave me the power I wanted and I never felt like I belonged with you and mother." he says sadly.

"How can you say that!" she screams.

He got angry "Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed

"It was you all along! You set him free and broke him out!" Erza yells at him.

He calmed down "Of course, weren't you listening" he replies.

"You are responsible for the lives lost" Natsu snarls coming forward.

"Oh Natsu Dragneel, it's a shame you came here too, master wanted to find you and destroy everything precious to you" he shakes his head "But it seems you had to come here with my retched sister and seal your fate so soon"

Natsu laughs "Yah it is too bad." Making Marcus look at him.

"I couldn't kick your master's ass in person; so he sends his dog for me to kick his ass instead!" Natsu says setting his fist ablaze.

"That made no sense" Gray mutters.

"Oh really" Marcus laughs "Bring it" and he gets ready.

"STOP" Lyra screams.

"Kira now!" the said girl puts her hands together.

"Water Mist" and the mist from before surrounds everyone and erases their presence.

"Oh no you don't" and Marcus waves his hand and the mist starts disappearing.

Lyra grabs everyone and chants softly "Woodland Realm" and there gone.

"Always running" and Marcus disappears.

* * *

Everyone was thrown on the ground, including Lyra this time.

They were all lying in a flourishing forest, which was peaceful until now.

"What the hell was that!" Natsu yells getting up and stomps towards Lyra and grabs her.

"Don't touch her" Kira yells and tackles Natsu.

They start fighting then they jump apart; they get ready to attack.

"STOP" Erza barks making the dragon slayers stop.

Kira calms down and walks by Lyra and comforts her.

"Natsu! Calm down let her explain" Lucy grabs him.

"Yes please explain" Gray echoes.

"Wait! Please first explain where we are and why you were transported with us" Erza says looking around the forest.

"We are in the Woodland Realm, where I grew up and there is a village 2 miles from here, and my magic is stronger here so I was able to be transported with you guys" she explains.

"Alright, so may you explain what happened in the cave" she asks calmly.

"Let her be" Kira demands.

"No Kira its alright but I will use my powers to show you guys so please calm down and copy this mark somewhere on your body, and sit in a circle" Lyra grabs a marker and sits then draws a mark on her arm.

It was a crescent moon with a star on the top.

She passes the marker around, so everyone has drawn the mark on themselves and they sit down.

"Close your eyes" and they do as told.

"Memory Make: Flash" she murmurs and everyone's mind is shown a vision.

* * *

**Flashback-10 years ago**

There was a small village which prospered and had many people that occupied it called Redwood.

A 14 year old girl with beautiful long brown hair ran along a stone wall with a stick hitting the wall as she ran "Come on Liam hurry up!" she giggles.

Behind her running is a 12 year old boy with short light brown hair "Wait up sister! You're a faster runner than me" he pants.

"Slow poke" she laughs and throws the stick away and runs into a forest.

"Lyra! Wait! Mother said not to go in there!" he yells stopping on front of the forest entrance.

"Come on Liam, mother isn't here! It'll be our little secret" she laughs chasing a butterfly.

"Alright, if you say so" and the boy follows his sister.

The forest they entered was called the Woodland Realm which surrounded the village and was forbidden to children, for it was dangerous and was inhabited by magical creatures, other humans, and mages.

The siblings walked and played for a long time until they came across a giant cave.

"Whoa!" Lyra yells making her voice echo.

"L-Lyra I don't think we should go in there, we should go back" he stutters grabbing onto her shirt.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, we'll just investigate it a little then leave, I promise" she then holds out her pinky.

"Okay" he smiles locking pinkies with her; showing they made a promise that had to be kept.

As they walked in, the cave was burnt on the insides, then suddenly the cave started shaking.

"What is happening?" Lyra demands trying to keep her balance.

"Let's get out of here" Liam screams

Right when they started running towards the exit, a big group of men in armor were running towards them.

"Children!" One of them yelled in surprise.

"Bring them, it is too dangerous outside" another says and the children were grabbed and carried with the armored men.

Lyra and Liam kicked and screamed but were told they were going to be taken home after so they calmed down.

"L-Lyra I'm scared" Liam panicked

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" she said trying to reassure her brother and herself.

The armored men carried them for a while until they heard an ear-splitting roar, which terrified the children.

The men stopped and two of them who were staying with the children stopped and backed up against the wall.

"We will stay and keep the children safe, so call us if you need back up" the one carrying Lyra said.

"Alright be careful" another said and the rest of the group besides the men carrying Lyra and Liam started running towards the sound of the roar.

"Who are you guys" Lyra asks fascinated.

"Well my name is Haku and that is Kage" Haku pointed at the man who sat next to Liam.

"We are part of the Knight Troop" he says proudly.

"So who are you" he smiles.

Lyra answers "My name is Lyra and that is my brother Liam and were from the village Redwood"

"Okay after all this is over we'll drop you off there" he says

"Thanks" Lyra says happily.

"So what do you guys do?" Liam asks.

"Well a lot of things actually, we like helping people, but today we are here to slay a dangerous dragon" Kage answers.

"A real dragon!" Lyra squeals.

"Yes and we will get the job done, so w—" but he was cut off.

There was another ear-splitting and some yells.

"It seems my team has found the dragon" Haku says.

"Will they be alright" Liam asks.

"Not sure" Kage answers.

Then the cave starts shaking and then they heard men yelling "Retreat" and then the men from earlier are running towards them.

"What happened?" Haku asks grabbing the Lyra and starts running.

"It's too powerful, we were overwhelmed!" one answers.

Another roar and behind them they could see a huge figure running towards them.

It was the dragon, well only its face, it was so massive only the face was seen and it was a dark green with a horned all over and it was angry.

It spew fire in all directions shaking and burning the cave.

"Liam!" Lyra screams.

Kage was in the back carrying Liam, and running as fast as he could but the dragon saw him and ran faster to catch up with him.

"Damn it" and Haku started yelling out orders and then some men stopped and charged the dragon, but Haku kept running with Lyra on his shoulder.

"No! Stop! My Brother!" Lyra screamed.

"Do not worry my men will get your brother, but I must get you to safety" he yells over the noise.

The dragon was easily defeating the knights with its fire.

Suddenly the dragon tried getting up and in the process it made the cave start to fall apart.

"Run!" Kage screamed and ran as the rocks started falling.

More and more rocks fell, crushing some knights who couldn't get away.

Haku was already out of the cave and he turned around what he saw made his eyes wide.

The men ran for their lives as rocks fell and the dragon was right behind them killing knights who got in its grasp.

"No!" Haku yelled, he put Lyra down and ran towards the entrance.

The rocks at the entrance fell and barricaded everyone in, Haku fell backwards and paled.

Fire erupted in between the cracks of the barricade of rocks at the entrance.

"No!" and Haku pounded on the rocks.

Lyra's blood ran cold as she saw more fire erupt from the rocks at the entrance and heard the screams of the men who were trapped.

"Bro-Bro-Brother" she sobbed and trembled and fell to the ground.

Haku was still yelling and clawing at the rocks.

"No, No, No!" he sobbed and the top of the cave opened and the giant green dragon flew away into the clear sky and disappeared.

"This is all my fault!" Lyra cried.

It was silent, no screams, no cries, nothing.

Haku went crazy and ran away leaving the poor girl alone.

* * *

Everyone's eyes opened.

"That was horrible" Lucy sobs.

"I'm sorry" Natsu says looking down.

"I did not realize, I am sorry also" Erza apologies as well.

"That is why he said how could you help their kind, he was referring to Natsu, because he is a dragon slayer." Gray concurs.

"Yes" Lyra mumbles.

"Lyra I am so sorry" Kira hugs the woman.

"After the attack, I wept and then somehow I got home. I never did meet the Knight Troop again, but when I told my mother what happened she was never the same woman she was. She later died from depression, and I left the village and learned magic when I was 15" Lyra continues.

"I was so stupid!" she screams at herself.

"Well even though that happened, look how for you've gone" Natsu says looking at Lyra.

She looked up at him.

"Igneel once told me, pain and sorrow can make a person stronger, they will fight back ten times harder for a good reason" he quotes sending out a hand.

Lyra takes his hand and he helps her stand up "Remember your strength" he says smiling.

"Thank you" she smiles.

"Hey Lyra why couldn't you see Marcus's face in your visions" Lucy asks.

"That is my magic's flaw, I cannot see people's faces, and Liam changed his hair and identity, so I did not know he was alive until today. I got all my information on him, from spies, so I never did see him" she admits.

"Well, will you be able to fight him?" Erza asks getting ready

"Yes."

* * *

"You never told me the prophet was your sister" Perses chuckles

"It wasn't important, but she won't get in the way." Marcus promises.

"No matter they will all die anyway" he smirks looking at the unconscious man in front of him.

"Perses, you over did it Terra is barely alive!" Marcus stares at Terra on the ground.

"He put up a fight again, so I had to break a few things" he shrugs.

"Well I met the fire user" Marcus remembered.

"Oh really? How was he? Interesting yes!" Perses replies.

"Yes, he seems powerful and he is from Fairy Tail, he had the mark on his upper arm"

"Perfect, we shall pay them a visit soon" he laughs darkly.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

"I will not show mercy on someone who is responsible for the deaths of innocent people" Erza says pacing back and forth and requiping back to her heart kreus armor

"I wouldn't want you too" Lyra says wiping her tears.

"That man isn't my brother, he is Marcus a loyal servant to the evil man Perses, so he is our enemy and we will stop him" she finishes now angry.

"Good, we are all on the same page" Erza sighs.

"Well I can kick your brother's ass" Natsu starts punching his fist together.

"Yes, at the right time" Lyra reassures.

"I'm all fired up" he screams scaring the birds in the trees away.

"Calm down flame head, we should make camp it's getting late" Gray says looking at the sun setting and the dark skies.

"No, we shall go to Redwood, my hometown" Lyra smiles thinking about her hometown.

"Alright lead the way" Kira says.

Lyra was spot on with the distance, they walked about 2 miles and they came across a small peaceful village.

"It's good to be home" Lyra gleams.

"This is where you grew up? Everyone seems so nice" Lucy says looking at the villagers smiling and waving at them.

"Yes and I know the perfect place we could spend the night, follow me"

"Natsu I'm hungry" Happy complains.

"Me too, hey Lyra is there going to be food?" Natsu asks rubbing his stomach.

"Yes and we can all bathe and sleep well"

"Yes! A bath!" Lucy cheers.

Lyra laughs "Alright we are here"

The group looks at a small cozy looking inn that has a sign over the door that says Reba and John's inn.

"She never changed it" Lyra shakes her head.

"You know the owners?" Erza asks.

"Yes, let's go meet them" and she walks towards the door.

When everyone got inside they saw Lyra talking to an elderly woman, and she had short white hair and had lines by her mouth which showed she always smiles.

Lyra sees her friends walking towards them.

"Oh Reba these are my friends who will be staying also" Lyra informs.

"Oh yes we have a lot of rooms free" Reba smiles looking at everyone.

"Guys this is Reba the owner of the inn"

"Hello nice to meet you" Lucy smiles.

"You are all so young" Reba says and starts touching Lucy's arm.

"Uh thank you" Lucy says awkwardly.

"Alright Reba can you show us our rooms" Lyra huffs grabbing Reba's hand.

"Yah, Yah, let's see, is it alright if you guys stay together in other rooms?"

"That's fine, Lucy and Erza, then Gray, Natsu, and Happy, then Kira, Kai, and I will be the groups" Lyra instructs.

"Okay so 3 rooms then, let me get your keys" and Reba walks into the backroom.

The group is in a room that is like a diner and there are people eating and talking.

There was an elderly man sitting alone on a table who just finished his meal.

He then gets up from his chair but falls on the floor.

Natsu rushes and helps the old man up.

"Hey are you alright old man?" Natsu asks helping him.

"Oh yes, thank you so much" he replies grabbing Natsu's neck for more support.

Natsu then helps the man up and he says another thank you and is gone.

"Jeez people are rude, no one even got up to help him" Natsu says crossing his arms.

"Well at least you helped him" Lucy smiles.

"Yah" he replies then scratches his neck.

Reba then returns from the backroom with 3 separate keys in her hand.

"Here are your keys and room numbers and help yourself to any food" Reba smiles.

"Thank you" Erza replies grabbing their keys.

The group goes to their rooms and drops off their stuff and goes downstairs to eat dinner.

They later finish their meal and walk to their rooms.

"They had fish!" Happy squeals sitting on Natsu's head.

"Yah there food was delicious. Does Reba make it?" Lucy asks Lyra.

"No she has workers, but before her husband used to cook but he passed away a few years ago" she answers sadly.

"Oh that's so sad, was his name John?"

"Yah he was such a sweet man, they looked after me when my mother started becoming….ill"

"Oh and I'm sorry about your mother"

"It's alright, my mother became a different person, so it didn't bother me much" she says sadly.

"Yah I know the feeling" Lucy mumbles to herself and they keep walking.

"I ate so much" Natsu says rubbing his now full stomach.

"Me too" Gray agrees.

"Well I ate more than you" Natsu challenges.

"No, I did" Gray retorts and butts heads with Natsu.

"Stop it" Erza barks.

They split apart and start mumbling insults.

"Are they always like that?" Kira asks

Lucy sighs, "Pretty much"

"Aye" Happy chimes in.

Lyra and Kira laugh "That must be entertaining"

"You don't even know" Lucy complains.

"Ah my neck is killing me" Natsu cried scratching his neck.

"Why? Do you want me to look?" Lucy asks concerned.

"Nah its okay, it's just itchy" he stops scratching.

"Well goodnight everyone" Lyra says and they all go their separate ways.

When Natsu and Gray got into their rooms they fought over on which beds they would get, but it was decided when Happy fell asleep on one bed, so Natsu slept on that one and Gray on the other. The others where only 2 doors down from each other so if anything were to happen they would be close to each other.

Natsu kept scratching his neck, it was really itchy.

So he took a bath and felt better so he fell asleep right when he lied down.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

It was so hot! I opened my eyes and everything was on fire.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" I yelled but it seems I was in the middle of a street but why was everything on fire.

There was screams so I ran towards it.

When I got there my blood ran cold, I know where I am…. Fairy Tail.

I was standing outside the guild, where the banner of our guild was on fire burning away, and it was being attacked.

By Dracones.

They were killing civilians and guild members, and I saw bodies on the ground.

Droy, Jet, Laki, Wakaba…so many were lying there lifeless, my eyes became clouded with tears. I clenched my fist and charged at the attacking Dracones.

I roared at them, they hissed and attacked, I easily defeated them in my angry state.

I saw Gajeel and Levy run away with some civilians from the flames. I'm glad some are getting away.

So many people were fighting, I saw Freed and Elfman fighting off Dracones, then Evergreen and Cana saving civilians, and Juvia was trying to put out the flames.

That's it! I'll eat the flames! I started sucking in but nothing happened.

What? Why can't I suck them in? Well I'll just help everyone else.

"Help!" someone screamed.

I ran towards the voice and saw Lucy being surrounded by Dracones, and Loki was defending her because her leg was caught under a large piece of wood.

"Lucy!" and I ran towards her, but suddenly I was thrown backwards and pinned to the wall by these dark spears.

I screamed out in pain, as one punctured my bicep.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she saw me.

Someone laughed, it was a deep laugh "A dragon caught in a trap" and Perses walked out.

"Bastard!" I screamed and tried getting free but I stopped and my eyes widened in horror.

Perses was dragging an unconscious Erza on the ground by her long scarlet hair. She was bloodied and bruised.

"Let her go!" I screamed at him angrily.

He laughed "Sorry it doesn't matter. She's dead anyway" he says darkly and throws her forward on the ground.

"W-What?" I croaked and then I looked at her again and my eyes locked on to her neck.

It had a cut going across of it and blood was still flowing out.

I was speechless; I didn't know what to do, I felt so angry and wanted to kill Perses

I roared at him with my fire but he deflected them.

"Damn it!" I screamed and felt tears as I stared at Erza.

Lucy was crying and Perses was laughing.

"Bastard!" Gray yelled running towards Perses.

He had and ice sword and had a deep gash on his right shoulder but charged Perses.

He jumped, ready to strike, but Perses stopped laughing and pointed at Gray's chest.

A black spear appeared out nowhere and stabbed Gray in the chest.

Gray choked and blood started pouring out of his mouth and wound, he fell on the ground, and didn't get up.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed struggling to get free.

"No!" I roared and tried getting free.

"See when you don't listen Dragon Slayer" Perses shakes his head.

"What are you talking about!" I bark glaring at him.

"You didn't come willingly and this is what happens" and he motions the burning guild.

I look and the Dracones are still tearing everything apart and were killing people.

"Stop it! Let me free bastard" I scream.

He shakes his head again "Sorry I haven't made you suffer enough" and he starts walking towards Lucy.

"No! Stop! Don't touch her" I scream and tried freeing myself again.

Lucy was trembling as he walked towards her, she couldn't move as her leg was still caught.

"Lucy!" Loki yells and charges Perses.

Then I see Marcus coming and he has an unconscious Wendy in one hand and has a blade in the other, he runs towards Loki.

"Loki look out!" I warn. I'm too late.

Marcus runs and stabs Loki in the stomach "Oh no you don't" he whispers in Loki's ear.

"Damn it! No please don't" he cries as his body starts disappearing going back to the spirit world. Then he's gone.

"Stop it Perses!" I scream at him again.

He looks at me then he sends another spear and it stabs my leg.

I scream out.

"Fuck!" I yell as more blood starts pouring out.

"Natsu!" Lucy screams trying to get free.

"Sorry boy you really need to shut up" Perses snarls and walks towards Lucy and stops in front of her.

She is trembling and is wide eyed as Perses clasps his hands together.

"Dark Shroud" he smirks.

"No!" I scream, I know that spell.

A black orb surrounds Lucy lifting her in the air, freeing her but she starts screaming in pain and I could see her body getting hit everywhere by an unseen force.

"N-No! Stop it!" I cry and start struggling, I am shaking.

"Luce!" I cry out as she stops screaming.

"Uh so weak, she couldn't even survive my first spell" Perses says disgusted and waves his hand and the orb disappears. Lucy falls on the ground, she wasn't moving and her eyes were wide open looking at me.

I stare in her eyes and know, she was gone. I'm so sorry Lucy I couldn't protect you.

I start crying, tears were streaming down my face. This was all my fault. Their deaths are my fault I couldn't do anything.

"This was your fault Dragon Slayer, you brought this upon yourself" Perses smirks looking at me.

"Master, I dealt with the demon and the master and have captured the air user" Marcus reports.

He then smiles looking at Erza's body "It seems like you defeated Titania"

"She was powerful, but she got distracted and was defeated when I killed a blue cat"

Happy! No, No, not Happy and they even got Mira and Gramps, how can this be happening, my world is falling apart, my family….is gone.

"Natsu Dragneel you are the last person I need for my plan, so I need you alive" he then releases me and I fall to the ground.

I didn't feel like fighting, I felt so alone, I wanted to avenge them but I couldn't, how could I? I was the one who killed them.

"Not fighting back? I guess I've broken you" he muses.

Yes. I am broken.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

This inn was wonderful, I was able to take a nice hot bath and sleep in a cozy bed.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

Then my sleep was disturbed when I woke up to someone screaming. I sat up and saw Erza walking towards the door.

Someone was pounding on our door.

Erza opened it and we saw a panicked Gray at the door.

"It's Natsu! Something is wrong!" he pants.

He then runs to get Lyra.

Natsu! What happened! I jump out of bed and run to his room with Erza.

I see him, and I'm horrified.

He was screaming in pain and squirming, he was sweating all over but the worst thing was there was a black markings all over his body and it was spreading.

Happy was crying and trying to hold him.

"Those markings are hurting him we need to do something" I scream grabbing Happy and I start comforting him.

The door opens and Gray brings in Lyra, Kira, and Kai.

"Move" Lyra demands and stands by Natsu.

"What happened" Erza asks trying to hold Natsu's squirming body.

"I just woke up to him screaming, and when I tried waking him up he started screaming more so I panicked and those black markings started showing up" Gray yells.

Lyra was just staring at Natsu, and her eyes widened.

"This is dark magic!" Lyra says horrified.

"H-How does he have dark magic on him?" I demand.

"I don't know, but I have to find the spot that started it."

"Strip him" she says coolly.

"W-What?" I say turning red.

"You heard me! We need to find the spot it should be the darkest spot on his body" she demands and starts taking off his scarf.

I helped take off his clothes except his boxers of course! I couldn't help but stare at his body; I almost wanted to rub his stomach. No! Lucy stop it!

When I look again I see the markings were everywhere now and they were swirling in circles in different spots on his body.

He wasn't screaming anymore, thank goodness. Wait, wasn't he complaining about his neck?

"Check his neck" I say and Lyra looks.

"I found it" Lyra said turning his head to the side.

There was an especially dark spot on his neck and it was pumping out more markings.

Lyra started chanting something and touched the spot and Natsu started screaming again and moving so we had to hold him down, after he stopped but stopped moving completely, the markings started flowing back to the spot and disappeared completely.

"Lyra! He stopped moving!" I panic looking at Natsu.

Then he gasps and sits up, he looks at us and his eyes water then he hugs me.

I blushed and was caught off guard but I hugged him back.

"Natsu are you okay?" I comforted him.

He doesn't answer so I look.

He fell asleep, I sigh then Erza helps me lie him down.

"Is he going to be alright" Gray asks looking at Natsu.

"Yes that was a spell that I was able to counter he will be fine" Lyra replies.

"Call me if anything happens, we will discuss this in the morning." And she walks out with Kira and Kai.

I then heard her explain what happened to a panicked Reba and some concerned guests.

"Who could've done this" Erza snarls angrily.

"I don't know but they'll pay!" Gray yells.

I agree, but poor Natsu, at least he was okay now.

"Well if he is fine, we will go back to bed. Good night" Erza says and starts leaving.

I hug Happy and then follow her back to our room.

I felt restless after what happened but I felt sleep take over and I closed my eyes.

Who did this?

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

An elderly man walked down a deserted road by himself.

As he walked his skin started falling off revealing black rough skin, then he sprouted wings and the rest of the skin fell on the ground.

He was a Dracone.

The Dracone shook off the rest of the skin revealing a long scar on its shoulder.

"Did you do it" a voice asks in the darkness.

"Yes, and it was fun tricking them again" it hissed.

"Master will be pleased" and Marcus walks out.

"It was nice of him to catch you when you fell old man" he jokes.

The Dracone laughs "Yes that foolish human, he made it easier for me to plant the spot on his neck"

"What was that thing anyway" it asks.

"A dream marker, Master Perses made it to control what the person dreams about" Marcus answers.

"What will the boy dream about"

"Just him losing all things precious to him" Marcus laughs.

"Maybe he'll get the hint and come to us willingly"

The creature laughs then flies away into the night.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

It was sunrise when a pink-haired boy jolted awake.

He felt sticky and was half naked with only his boxers on, and his head was pounding.

He clenched his head "What the hell happened" he mumbled softly.

He looked around and saw Happy sleeping next to him, and Gray sleeping half naked on the other bed, but he wasn't surprised on that.

"When did I" he asked himself looking at himself.

"I hope I'm turning into Gray" and he heard Happy stir.

"N-Natsu? Are you okay?" Happy whispered groggily waking up.

"Hey Happy, I'm fine" Natsu smiled looking at him.

"You really scared me" Happy said.

"I know sorry it was just a bad dream" he tried reassuring.

"Natsu I think it was more than a dream, you were screaming and sweating"

"I-I was? Is that why I only have my boxers on"

"Aye, Gray freaked out and called everyone and Lyra said strip you"

"What the hell. Why?"

"You were in pain and had black swirly markings all over you, and she said something about finding a certain spot so Lucy and Lyra looked for it"

"Lu-Lucy looked too? And where was it?"

"Yeah she was all red! But it was on your neck so Lyra chanted something and it was gone, but Natsu do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I remember going to sleep with my neck being super itchy, and having the scariest dream"

"What was it about?" Happy asked now fully awake.

"I'll tell all of you later" Natsu answers glumly.

"Aye" Happy says and hugs Natsu.

"I was really scared, please don't do that again" he begs.

"I know buddy I'm sorry" and Natsu hugs Happy.

Unbeknownst to the pair Gray was wide awake listening to their conversation.

He felt stupid for freaking out, but to be honest he was concerned for the flame freak, an evil man is going to go after him and he was having crazy nightmares, what will happen next?

Later, the group went down stairs to eat breakfast, they didn't speak a word about last night, but once in a while Lucy would give Natsu concerned looks as they sat down at their table.

"Lucy I am fine" Natsu says sourly.

Lucy flinched "Sorry, you really scared us last night"

"I know" he calms.

"Well since no one will ask, what the hell happened last night" Kira pipes up.

"Kira!" Kai says shocked from her outburst.

"What? Everyone is acting like nothing happened" She argues.

"She's right, we need to start finding out what happened" Erza agrees.

"That is if Natsu is okay with sharing" she finishes and looks at the dragon slayer who was stuffing his face.

He swallows and scratches his head "Yeah it's alright"

"Okay let's star-"but she was cut off

"Lyra do you know who did this to Natsu? And sorry Erza" Lucy asks apprehensively and Erza nods her head.

"I have a feeling it was Perses, but I do not know who actually planted it though" she says thinking and then looks at Natsu.

"Natsu did you smell anything out of the ordinary?"

"Now that I think of it, last night I smelt something off about the old man that fell" he remembers.

"What do you mean off?" Gray asks.

"Like he had an earthy almost corpsy smell but it wasn't that strong"

"Lyra does that mean anything?" Erza says listening to Natsu's description.

Lyra was silent "Kira did you smell that also?"

"No…I don't think so"

"That means it can disguise its smell except when you're right next to it" Lyra thinks out loud.

"Lyra what are you talking about" Lucy asks staring at the woman.

"I have a hunch but I think it was another Dracone in disguise"

"Yeah now that I think of it, that old man had the same smell as Peter and Diane" Natsu realizes.

"That means those Dracones can be anyone" Gray groans.

"Gray, your clothes" Lucy says with no feeling.

"When did I" he says looking for his clothes.

"That's embarrassing" Kira chuckles.

"Get used to it" Happy sighs.

"Anyway it seems the Dracones have the same smell when in disguise because Terra said the exact same thing when I talked to him before he was captured, he mentioned how some people in his diner that he owned smelt like what Natsu described" Lyra concurs.

"Terra! You didn't say you talked to him?" Kira exclaims.

"Yes I spoke with him 3 days before his capture I warned him and he did not believe me, but I asked him if he had any knowledge about the other dragon slayers and he mentioned you"

"Terra" Kira says sadly.

"Who's Terra?" Gray asks confused.

"He is the earth dragon slayer that Perses captured" Lyra answers.

"He is really strong and we are childhood friends, he's about 3 years older than me but I was shocked when I found out about his capture when Lyra told me, that was why I believed Lyra immediately and kept myself hidden" Kira states looking away and starts crying.

Kai hugs the crying girl "We will find him"

"I know" she says wiping her tears.

"You were really close weren't you, how did you meet?" Lucy asks calmly.

"When I was young my parents were killed in a riot so I was alone and starving. Then a young boy gave me some of his food and that's how I met Terra, it seemed his parents were killed too, and we became fast friends and we did whatever we wanted" she laughed at the memories.

"Terra was my best friend and we were both orphans on the run but we had no guildance and we didn't know what we were doing, but one day our mentors found us and decided to trained us and we were lucky that our dragon mentors were close so we stayed together. My mentor was a great Water Dragon named Ezio and his mentor was the Earth Dragon named Kiarra and they were so nice and we learned a lot, but when they disappeared we were heart broken and we separated." Kira says grimly.

This caught Natsu's attention "Yours disappeared too"

"Yes, and later I met Kai and we searched for Terra and I finally found him in Sandalwood Town so we talked and I found out he had two apprentices named Milo and Mikah, they were brothers and were the cutest thing, I later left and settled down at Seanco Town, I was going to visit again but Lyra came and stopped me and told me of Terra's capture and to keep low for the time being so I did" she finishes.

"Mikah?" Lucy asks remembering something.

"Yeah, him and Milo were sweet kids, I never found out what happened to them"

"Milo was killed when Perses attacked Sandalwood Town" Natsu says sadly.

Kira stiffens "No you're lying" she hisses at Natsu.

"I'm sorry Kira he is telling the truth I showed him the attack and he saw Terra's capture" Lyra says touching her shoulder.

Kira shrugs away her hand and glares at Lyra.

"You knew and you didn't tell me or even show me" she screams making everyone in the diner look at them.

Reba was staring at Lyra and the prophet reassured the woman everything was alright with her eyes then she looked at Kira.

"I couldn't show you, and I knew if I told you about the boys you would go after Perses, I could not risk you getting capt-"

"That doesn't give you the right to lie to me! You said you didn't know when I asked!"

"I know and I am sorry" Lyra says sadly.

Kira calms down and asks "How did he die? And what about Mikah?"

"In the vision after Terra was defeated Marcus came with the boys unconscious; later Milo woke up and told Perses what he knew and then Perses killed him, when he tried killing Mikah Terra stopped him and Mikah got away but I don't know what happened after" Natsu answers calmly.

Kira sobs and then Lucy interrupts "The council has him"

"W-What?"

"Before all this started a boy named Mikah came to the guild and we had to watch him while the council came. He was traumatized but I know he's safe and you can see him." Lucy answers smiling.

"I'm so glad" Kira cries happily.

"I am so sorry Kira I did not mean harm" Lyra apologizes.

Kira nods and leaves with Kai, they went back to their room.

After everyone started eating the rest of their food in silence.

"Natsu!" Erza snaps suddenly scaring everyone.

He yelps "Yesh Ersha"

"Stop eating we need you to talk"

He swallows the food in his mouth "About what?"

"Your dream."

His face darkens.

"Natsu what was so bad about your dream?" Lucy asks putting her hand on his shoulder.

He breathes out loudly and starts "I was in the middle of a street and everything was on fire, I heard screams so I ran and I saw…" he stops and clenches his fist tightly.

"I saw the guild on fire; it seemed I was in the middle of Magnolia getting attacked by Dracones, everyone was fighting and so many had died so I ran to help people inside the guild and I saw Perses. He was an older man with short dark blond hair, he was wearing a long black coat with all black, and he had the reddest eyes I have ever seen, but he pinned me to a wall with these black spears and he was dragging someone" he cringes and looks at Erza.

"He was dragging your body and you were dead"

Erza tenses but smiles "Natsu do not worry that was a dream I am still here"

"I know but that was only the beginning because Gray came for revenge and Perses killed him, and then I saw Lucy in the middle with Loki but Marcus came and defeated Loki and he had Wendy in his grasps, then he reported that he defeated Mira and Gramps" Natsu said breathless.

Everyone was listening attentively and had grim looks on their faces.

Natsu gulped "He then went after Lucy and killed her, after that I felt so broken and useless, and I wanted to die so badly but Perses started talking about how I'm needed for his plan and how this was all my fault because I didn't come willingly" Natsu's voice started cracking.

Lucy's eyes watered and she hugged him.

"It's alright, it was a dream, and it would never be your fault idiot" she tried cheering him up.

He nods and releases Lucy "I am never letting that happen" he growls.

"Neither will I" Lyra adds and they all agree.

"I have just realized, Perses knows where we are if he had a Dracone go after Natsu" Lyra says wide eyed.

"So he could be watching us right now, we need to leave right now but where is Ki-"but Erza was cut off.

CRASH

A window from upstairs was just broken and gets everyones attention.

"What in the world" Reba yells walking towards the stairs.

"Reba! No we shall check" Lyra yells running towards the stairs with Team Natsu following.

"Alright thank you and be careful"

"Yes and can you keep all guest from going upstairs"

"Of course" and they ran up the stairs.

They silently walked down the hall and then they heard someone a few doors down.

"Let me go!" someone yelled.

They ran towards the noise and stopped in front of a door.

"Stupid Girl shut up!"

Then Lyra realized what door she was in front of and screamed "Damn it! Kira!" and she threw open their door.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Grey**

The door was thrown open and all the group could see was…..roots?

In the room, there were roots moving everywhere, it covered the room but there was a clear area where the bed used to be. In the area was Kira and Kai who were wrapped in the roots and both of them had their mouths covered and were squirming and struggling. Next to them was a muscular man in a leather jacket, white shirt and jeans, and he had short black hair and was around 20, he was very handsome and had a mysterious aura and his eyes were a hazel-yellow and were glowing brightly. His hands were up and it seemed he was the one controlling the roots around the room.

In the back of the room they could see the window was shattered and roots were pouring through it into the room.

"Kira!" they yelled and she turned her head and looked at them with pleading eyes.

The man noticed them also and looked directly at them then he moved his hands.

The roots that covered the room stopped moving and gathered together then suddenly they started getting pointy and sharp then they redirected themselves directly at them and flew at them.

Erza requiped into her Adamantine armor and blocked the attack, the roots ricochet and hit the walls next to them and they got stuck, Natsu and Gray took the chance and ran at the man.

The man narrowed his eyes at the two approaching boys then waved his hand, the roots that were in the wall released themselves and half of them tried grabbing the boys' feet and the other half flew at Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Lyra who were still by the door.

"Like this could stop me" Natsu said and jumped away from the roots with Gray but when they landed on the ground, more roots busted out and grabbed them.

The roots wrapped themselves around the boys' tightly so they couldn't use their hands.

The man smiled because he had predicted this and set up roots under the floor before the fight started and put it where they would land.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy yelled dodging more roots.

The group by the door were cutting and dodging the roots but there was just too many.

"Burn them Natsu!" Gray yelled before his mouth was covered.

"Don't gotta tell me" he yells back but the roots had completely enveloped Gray and started covering Natsu.

"Damn it!" Natsu bellowed and started heating himself.

His body burst into flames and the roots started burning; the man was shocked but recovered and made more roots come out of the floor.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" and he burned the roots around him and roared at the man.

The man made a wall of roots that took the attack, the roots turned into ash and when it cleared he could see a smirking Natsu.

The man glared at Natsu and clasped his hands together.

"Try burning this" and more roots burst through the wall behind him and flew at Natsu.

"Bring it" is all he said before he started burning the roots, but there was too many coming and he got pinned to the ground

"I've had enough!" Erza growled requiping into her Heart Kreus armor; she saw Natsu go down and started running towards the man.

She charged the man and punched him, but he caught her fist and kneed her in her stomach, she grunted but kicked him in his stomach, he took the attack and slid back a little then she followed up with a punch to his face, but he recovered and brought out a small dagger and tried cutting her arm but she parried with a sword.

They fought with their swords but Erza grabbed some dirt that was on the ground and threw it at his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

He tried wiping the dirt but she tackled him.

"Oomph" he grunted as her armored body collided with his.

She knocked the dagger out of his hand and pinned the man down with a sword to his throat.

"Release my friends or you die" she ordered.

He laughed and glared at her "I could just kill them you know" and the roots started moving again and covered Lucy and Lyra who were by the door, Happy avoided the roots but they kept trying to catch him. The roots that covered the dragon slayers and Gray started tightening themselves around them.

Erza became angry and pressed the blade more into his throat "Stop it" and she pressed the blade so much that it started drawing blood.

The man's blood trickled down his neck from the small wound, he was now aware how serious she was, "Alright, Alright" he gives up and waves his hand.

The roots retreated out of the now broken wall into the ground outside creating a huge hole releasing the mages. Kira, Kai and Gray gasp as they could breathe clearly again, and Natsu got up and ran towards Lucy, Lyra and Happy who were overwhelmed from the roots.

He ripped them off his friends and helped them and the remaining roots went back into the ground also.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped Lucy up.

"Yeah, but who is he?" she asks looking at the man being pinned down by Erza.

"Don't know but were going to find" and he started walking towards them with Lucy and Happy following.

"Kira are you alright" Lyra exclaimed hugging the girl.

"Yes, just a little bruised is all" she said hugging back but she started staring at her attacker.

"Do you know him?" she asked Lyra.

"I have an idea" she said but her expression changed to a look of uncertainty.

Erza sat up and forced the man up "Who are you? And why did you attack us?" she barked.

"It's my job" is all he said dusting himself off then touching his wound.

"What do you mean it's your job" Gray seethes looking for his shirt.

"I'm a bounty hunter and that girl was my bounty" he says looking at Kira.

Kira glares at the man and walks towards him, then she makes a water spear and points it at his chest.

"Who sent you?" she demands.

He looks at her and his eyes suddenly change color, from hazel-yellow to a dark gray, but he keeps staring at her.

He then gets out of his trance "A man with bright red hair came to me and showed me your picture and offered me a lot of money, he said to capture you alive and bring you to Seanco Town" he says finally.

"Liam" Lyra murmurs.

"Did he say why you would take me to Seanco Town" Kira says shocked.

"No" he says flatly.

"Well you failed" Kira smirks.

"It seems I did" and he stares at her again.

"So who are you" Natsu interrupts.

The man smiles and points the spear away from his chest "My name is Percy Grey and I am a bounty hunter"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, that's Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza and were from Fairy Tail" he introduces.

"Erza huh? A fitting name for such a fierce warrior" he muses grabbing his neck again but he looks towards the two woman.

"And you are" he asks looking at Kira and Lyra.

His gray eyes bore into Kira's blue ones "I'm Kira Shades, that's Lyra Malik and Kai" she mutters looking away.

Kai is glaring at Percy and trying to pat down his ruffled fur, but Kira grabs him and hugs him tightly.

He smiles "Nice to meet you all, and I'm sorry I attacked you, my targets are usually dangerous so I just assumed…"

"It's alright but just don't attack us again please" Lucy says smiling politely.

Percy laughs; when he laughs you could see the young handsome man that he was instead of the greedy bounty hunter.

Lyra laughs too "Well what now bounty hunter?" and everyone looks at Percy.

"It seems my target is a beautiful young woman and I have no need for money right now, so I guess I'll stick around" Kira flushes and slaps Percy on the arm.

He's shocked and rubs his arm.

"W-Who said you could stay with us? You almost killed us" she exclaims still red.

"I didn't know you people were nice. Well can I?" he laughs at her reaction.

"You seem like a good person, why not, but if you ever attack us again I'll kill you myself" Erza says threateningly.

"Of course, you guys seem nice and I have nowhere else to go so thank you"

"So…..who's going to explain this to Reba" Gray says staring at the huge hole in the wall, broken window, holes in the wooden floor, destroyed furniture, and more holes where the door used to be.

Everyone stares at the trashed room "And pay for it" Lucy groans.

Natsu laughs "I'm glad this isn't my fault this time"

"I'll go, it is my fault" Percy says.

"Okay" and Natsu started pushing him towards the door.

"Stop that" Lucy snaps and slaps Natsu.

"What? He said he'd do it" Natsu says innocently.

"No we can all explain it to her, I've known Reba for a long time I know she'll understand so let's go" Lyra says walking out the door.

"I hope she doesn't kick us out" Happy mumbles.

"We'll be fine" Natsu reassures and everyone headed downstairs.

* * *

"Oh my god! What happened in here?" Reba screamed touching the holes in the walls.

Lyra laughs awkwardly "Well umm….we had a little fight and…"

"Little?! I don't think so Lyra; who is responsible for all these holes" she yells staring at the group.

"That would be me" Percy confesses walking forward with gray eyes gleaming.

"Oh really you—"but Reba stopped talking and stared at Percy.

She snaps out of her trance "You will all help with rebuilding this room" she says finally walking away.

Gray laughs "Hey Percy it seems you have an admirer" he jokes hitting Percy on the back.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

Gray shakes his head.

"You look kind of like Reba's husband when he was young, so I can see why she would forgive you so easily but he died a while ago so don't get to close she really misses him" Lyra informs him.

"I did not know" he says scratching his head.

"Never mind we better start with the construction" Erza says requiping into a construction outfit with a hard hat.

"Wow requip magic, very nice" Percy compliments

"Thank you, now let's get to work" she barks.

* * *

The group started with the construction and wanted Reba's opinion on how the room should look, but she refused to be in the room because Percy was there.

"Kira, you and Percy go to the market and get these supplies" Erza orders giving the girl a list.

"Why me?" she asks shocked.

"Because I said so, now go" she barks going back to work.

She gulps and looks at Percy who was helping Natsu and Lucy lift a big piece of wood.

"H-Hey Percy" she says and he turned around.

"Hey Kira what do you need" he says smiling.

"Erza wanted us to go to the market"

"Alright, let's go" and he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Kira called Kai and followed him out the door.

"Erza we don't need any more supplies and are you sure it's okay for us to trust him especially being with Kira?" Gray questions concerned stripping his clothes in the process.

"I know but Reba doesn't want to see Percy so he needs to go for now and I think this will be a perfect way to test him" she confesses.

Gray still looked concerned.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Natsu, Happy, and Lucy! Follow Kira and make sure Percy doesn't pull anything" she barked.

"A-Aye" they said and ran out the door.

Gray smirked "That's more like it" and he went back to work.

Lyra then walks in with a complaining Reba, who stops when she notices Percy was gone.

She grunts "Alright what did you want me to overlook"

Erza smiles and showed her their plans.

* * *

"So what exactly is your magic" Kira asks grabbing a basket.

"I use plant magic, but I mostly use roots because they're the most useful" Percy answers following her in the market.

"I see well how long you've been a bounty hunter?"

"Since I was 18, I'm 21 now so about 3 years"

"Sorry if I'm snooping but why did you become a bounty hunter" Kira asks grabbing more supplies and putting it in the basket.

"It's alright; if I want your trust I'm willing to answer questions, but my mother was killed by accident by a bounty hunter who was trying to kill the mayor of our town, and I had no father so I became an orphan." He says softly.

"I'm sorry" Kira mumbles remembering her past.

"It's fine but the bounty hunter who killed my mother took me in and trained me, I somehow inherited my father's magic and the bounty hunter helped me control it. He taught me martial arts and how to use a dagger but one day he disappeared so running low on money I became a bounty hunter"

"What was his name? and didn't you feel angry that he killed your mother" Kira asks curious.

"That's the thing, he never told me his name, and I just called him master or sir, and at first yes but as time progressed I didn't feel angry anymore" he breathed.

Kira nods "Well your story is kind of like mine" she laughs softly.

He turns his head "What do you mean?"

"Well when I was young my family was killed in a riot, so I became an orphan and I met my best friend named Terra, but he was captured by the boss of the man who hired you" she says sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's alright he's strong he'll be fine, but when we were orphans two dragons took us in. They raised and trained us, but one day they disappeared." Kira says eyes rimmed with tears, Kai then comforts her.

"Dragons? Are you a dragon slayer?" he asks but regrets it when he sees her watered eyes.

"Didn't the man with red hair inform you at all?" Kai interrupts.

"No he just showed me a picture" and Kai started comforting Kira again.

"Yes" Kira finally answers and she wipes her tears.

He nods "Hey you did fine by yourself and I'm sure we'll find your friend" he says grabbing her shoulders and looking directly into her bright blue eyes.

She smiles and thanks him softly.

"Hey Percy why does your eyes change color?" she asks remembering their fight.

"It's my magic. When I use it my eyes turn into a hazel-yellow and they glow when I use my magic, but my real eye color is gray."

She nods "Well we better head back we have all the supplies we need." And she walks away to go pay.

He nods and follows.

The trio weren't that far behind but they had heard their entire conversation.

"I think we can trust him" Natsu grins

"Well it might be too soon to know if we can trust him yet, but let's keep following" Lucy huffs.

"Aye" Happy chimes following his friends as they walk down the street.

* * *

"Marcus!" Perses snaps.

"Yes sir" he says walking into the room.

The room was painted a dark black that gave the room an ominous feeling, it only had a few windows but it was very big with a giant red thrown chair in the middle and Perses was sitting in it. The room had a big door and had a red carpet coming from the door to the chair in the middle.

"The bounty hunter failed!" he yells at Marcus.

"I know it seems he's sided with them" he says disgusted.

"Well what now!"

"Sir I will get the water slayer, but it will take time"

"If you fail again you'll be punished, and make sure we can destroy the town she was in. I really want to destroy another town" he smirks thinking about Sandalwood Town.

"Yes sir" and Marcus leaves and walks down to the dungeon.

His footsteps are echoed as he walks down the stairs and it catches the attention of the only prisoner, he keeps walking until he stops in front of one of the cells.

The earth dragon slayer looks up to see Marcus staring at him.

"Hello" he sneers.

Terra tries leaping at him but was held back by his metal restraints, the guard near the door shocks him with a stick.

Terra grunted before sitting back down, he had hand and feet shackles and he was badly bruised from his beating he received from Perses a while ago.

"It seems you still have spirit" Marcus chuckles.

"Fuck you" Terra yells and spits at Marcus.

The guard comes forward again but Marcus stops him and tells him to leave.

When the guard left he turned to look at Terra, Marcus curled his lips into a snarl "You are a worthless piece of shit, you're lucky you have the earth element or you would've been dead a long time ago"

"I wish I was dead" Terra strains as he starts a fit of coughs. Terra was malnourished and he lost a lot of weight and the shackles prevented him from using magic and the cell was made of metal so he couldn't eat his element.

"Hungry?" Marcus coos.

Terra glares at him but stops and looks at the ground in defeat.

"Now that you have calmed down, why don't you tell me about a girl named Kira Shades and we will feed you"

Terra's eyes widen for a second then he frowns "I haven't seen her in years"

"You're lying"

"No, I don't know anything about her, I met her one time a few years ago" he pants.

Marcus stares at him then says "If I find out your lying…well you'll find out" and Marcus leaves but he orders one of the guards to get food.

"Kira please don't get caught" Terra pleads softly.

To be continued…


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it has been so long...I've decided that I will rewrite the whole story from scratch. I'll keep the plot but change it around a bit so I hope you guys will like it better so just stay tuned for when I post it :) **


End file.
